Momentos de Sofrimento
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Romione) A vida de Hermione Weasley sofre mudanças bruscas quando seu marido lhe trás uma notícia chocante.


**Título:**Momentos de Sofrimento/**Autora**: Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger | **Status:** Completa | **Classificação**: T**| Formato: **One-Shot |**Idioma:** Português |

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Resumo:** (Romione) A vida de Hermione Weasley sofre mudanças bruscas quando seu marido lhe trás uma notícia chocante.

**-X-**

**Momentos de Sofrimento**

Hermione Weasley, com quarente e sete anos, era uma das mulheres mais bem sucedidas do mundo mágico. Rose Weasley era Auror e estava casada com Scorpius Malfoy. De início, Ron não tinha concordado com o namoro deles, mas teve de ceder. Hugo era jogador de Quadribol e estava casado com Kathleen Johnson, Auror e melhor amiga de Rose. A morena era feliz com Ron e sentia que nada no mundo os podia separar.

Era sexta –feira, o dia mais quente do verão. Hermione chegou a casa às nove da noite, depois de uma reunião com o Ministro sobre as novas leis do trabalho para os elfos domésticos, e viu Ron sentado no sofá da sala, muito pálido e com uma carta na mão. Preocupada, se sentou a seu lado e lhe perguntou:

-Ron, meu amor, o que aconteceu? – Ronald ergueu seu olhar para o rosto preocupado de sua mulher e falou:

-Mione, imagine que você tem, não digo uma vida perfeita, mas uma boa vida e, no fim, descobre que vai morrer?

Ron, - Começou Hermione, não entendendo a conversa – Todo o mundo morre mais cedo ou mais tarde. É a vida.

-Eu sei. – Falou Ron, impacientemente – Mas imagine que você tem a vida que sempre desejou e depois descobre que vai morrer de uma doença incurável. O que você faria?

Hermione ficou pálida e perguntou:

-Ron, porque estamos tendo essa conversa? – Mas Ron exclamou, interrompendo a mulher:

-Imagine! - Hermione se calou, assustada com o rumo da conversa. Ron estava visivelmente nervoso. O ruivo respirou fundo e pediu:

-Por favor, Mione. Pense. – Hermione desviou o olhar de Ron e olhou para o vazio. Imaginou o que seu marido lhe tinha pedido. Sua vida, seus filhos, seu marido, seus amigos…e percebeu que seria doloroso demais perder tudo daquela maneira. Olhou para Ron e respondeu:

-Seria doloroso demais. – O ruivo acenou afirmativamente, concordando, mas nada disse:

-E porque você está perguntando isso? – Questionou a morena – Você conhece alguém nessa situação?

Ron olhou para a parede e acenou afirmativamente. Era doloroso olhar para sua mulher e afirmar. Hermione fechou os olhos, horrorizada. Respirou fundo e perguntou:

-Quem é? – Perguntou, chocada – Quem é a pessoa que está sofrendo dessa maneira?

Ron baixou o olhar, mas nada disse. Hermione perguntou:

-É algum Weasley? – O ruivo negou com a cabeça, sem olhar para a mulher.

-É Harry? Neville? Os Malfoys? Dean? Seamus? – Hermione gritou – Quem é!?

Ron nada disse e Hermione agarrou a mão do marido, a apertando, para ver se ele falava. Mas o ruivo nada dizia. Ron largou a mão da morena, pegou na varinha, que estava no bolso de seu casaco e fez aparecer duas chávenas, com chá. Entregou uma a Hermione, que pegou e bebeu um pouco, para se acalmar. Ron pegou na sua chávena e fez aparecer uma colher, começando a mexer o chá. Ficaram em silêncio durante vários minutos, saboreando o chá. Hermione estava assustada com o comportamento de seu marido. Não era normal. Olhou para o chão e viu a carta que Ron tivera nas mãos, quando ela chegara a casa. Pegou na varinha, que estava no bolso do casaco e apontou para a carta, exclamando:

-_Accio _carta. – A carta veio para suas mãos e Ron, se apercebendo, implorou:

-Por favor, Mione. Não leia. – Mas a mulher pousou a chávena na mesa e começou a ler a carta. Era de St. Mungus.

_Caro Senhor Weasley, _

_Trago notícias sobre as análises ao sangue que realizou semana passada. O resultado foi positivo: o senhor tem Varíola de Dragão. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Simon Brown, Diretor de St. Mungus_

Hermione ergueu o olhar para seu marido, chocada. Sussurrou:

-Não pode ser. – Ron olhou para a mulher e disse, com voz trêmula:

-Mas é verdade. – As lágrimas começaram a cair para o rosto da morena. Se apercebendo, Hermione tapou o rosto e começou a chorar. Ron se aproximou da mulher e a abraçou. Ficaram os dois agarrados um ao outro, com força. O ruivo acariciou os cabelos da mulher e ela se virou para o marido, lhe perguntando:

-Como você apanhou Varíola de Dragão? É uma doença para pessoas com idade avançada.

-Você se lembra que no mês passado fui visitar Charlie á Romênia, certo? – Hermione acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Ajudei meu irmão com um Dragão de Cauda de Chifre. Esse devia estar doente. E agora eu também estou. – Hermione limpou as lágrimas que estavam em seu rosto e perguntou:

-Seu irmão sabe?

-Ainda não lhe contei. – Admitiu Ron. Hermione gritou, se afastando de seu marido:

-Mas devia ter contado. – Ron baixou o olhar e sussurrou:

-Não tive coragem. – Hermione abraçou seu marido, lhe dando forças. Perguntou:

-Você está tomando algo?

-Uma poção.- Respondeu – Mas não sabem se vai resultar.

-Qual é objetivo dela?

-Regredir a doença. O mais tempo possível. Por isso é que não tenho os sintomas.

Ficaram os dois em silêncio, até o ruivo perguntar:

-E agora? O que fazemos? – Hermione agarrou a mão do marido e disse, convicta:

-Atravessaremos juntos essa doença. Até ao fim.

Ron sorriu e beijou Hermione. A morena viu que sua vida perfeita tinha acabado de ser destruída pelo destino.

**FIM**

**NT:** Oi! E então? O que acharam? Gostaram? Detestaram? Digam nas reviews, por favor. Bjs :D


End file.
